Andrew
Andrew is one of the main characters in the Poop Dump multiverse. First appearing in the second part of Stone Bees, he has since appeared in every video in the Poop Dump timeline, save for the teaser trailer for Space Boys VIIIII. He usually appears aligned with Braxton, and only rarely comes into conflict with him; on the other hand, nearly every version of Andrew has come into conflict with Jake's incarnations, suggesting some degree of universal constant; however, it is worth noting that almost everybody's incarnations are in constant conflict with Jake. Character Traits Andrew's character traits vary widely with each incarnation, perhaps more than any other character; in fact, even within the Stone Bees timeline, Andrew's behavior and actions seem chosen randomly and with great conflict. For example, in Stone Bees 2 he seems to be artsy and pretentious, while in Stone Bees 3 he seems to revel in the torture and murder of Dmitri, and in Stone Bees Goomdubli he is passive to the point of preferring sitting and staying stationary instead of combatting Goomdubli. While his other timeline versions are normally more consistent with their behavior and decisions, across the timelines they vary from galactic evils to good-hearted military commanders to computer repair men, more variety than is seen with many of the other characters. Braxton seems to be an ally of Andrew across dimensions, only coming into conflict with him on occassion, such as the fight between Henry Skunkpickle and Loius Spacelevator. In Return of Neckbeard, they are even found together, spreading anti-Jewish messages at a playground in Oklahoma. While most of the other characters' incarnations are normally friendly or passive with Andrew, Braxton usually seems to fall into direct alignment with him. Dimensions Andrew has appeared in every Poop Dump dimension to date. Stone Bees Andrew makes his first appearance alongside Braxton in Stone Bees 2. It's explained that it was he who was given the footag e of the original Stone Bees project, and had embarked on an expedition to find the long-lost and presumed-dead crew; however, shortly after finding them, he seems to have become a fully integrated member of the crew, much out of necessity with Neckbeard's latest chimp out. He is killed when Neckbeard throws his fedora at him, and his body is abandoned as Xavier and Noah pursue Neckbeard. In Stone Bees Goomdubli, Andrew starts off dead in a mass grave with the rest of his friends, sans Noah; shortly after Goomdubli's appearance, he is resurrected by Neckbeard to help combat Goomdubli. He is extremely passive in his plans, wishing to simply allow Goomdubli to come to them and to remain in the woods for security; however, it's revealed in Stone Bees 3 that he was actually under Goomdubli's control the whole time. He is last seen charging Goomdubli in a suicide attack, spraying his vz.61 Skorpion. Andrew doesn't have much presence in Stone Bees Spookies, having been kidnapped by Annie along with everyone else. His main contributions include finally opening the can of chicken and using Neckbeard's Anime Katana to kill the ghosts inhabiting the bathroom. He later participate's in Annie's beheading, proclaiming Sharia Law along with Braxton. This momentary lapse to Islam is as of yet unexplained, as none of the characters are known to be permanent Muslims. In Stone Bees 3, Andrew seems to be the most eagerly accepting of Dmitri's appearance and presence, enthusiastically shaking his hand and inviting him into the group; this is bizarre, considering his previous experience and mistrust of Communists. He is also the member to first read Mein Kampf, perhpas converting the rest of the group to Nazism off-screen. When Dmitri announces his dislike of Nazism, he is also among the first to proclaim him as an enemy, and the first to open fire on him with advanced Chinese weapons. He participates in the murder, resurrection, torture, and re-murder of Dmitri, as well as the murder of the recently-Jewish Neckbeard. The credits state that he and Braxton remained in a Nazi cult before killing each other; however, he is shown seconds later to have been killed by Mantis Man, along with the rest of his friends. Night of Goblin In the Night of Goblin timeline, Andrew is shown to be a member of an elite anti-goblin task force, operating under the codename Fireboy. His real name is never revealed. In the game, he's killed by Braxton's lack of control of his G36C, being riddled with bullets and dying seconds later. He's pulled into the real world along with the rest of his task force, and is presumably killed by the now-realized goblin. Mystery of Moose In the Mystery of Moose timeline, Andrew's name is Donnie, and he is shown to have an obsession with meese. He is killed by Detective Reuben and his assistant, who believe him to be the murderous moose in disguise. Max Discomfort In the Max Discomfort timeline, Andrew's incarnation is that of Max's significant other, though he is never named. According to Max, before the incident they had a great relationship, with the signifcant other said to wait at the door every night for Max to return home. However, it appears that he is murdered by drug-feuled goons, driving Max into an Aspirin- and Dr. Pepper-riddled depression. He is later seen during Max's Baja Blast drug hallucinations. Later, it is shown that he was working as a double agent of sorts, joining forces with the mafia and fighting alongside them; why and when he did this has yet to be explained. Curse of Scary Flash Drive Andrew's incarnation as a computer reman whoops I mean repairman makes a brief appearance during Curse of Scary Flash Drive, when he helps fix the computer with the scary video before being locked in the house. He later commits suicide with a revolver he hacks into existence. Gods of the Blade In Gods of the Blade, Andrew is shown with Xavier to be a heavily bullied young man, ironically enough by that timeline's version of Jake/Neckbeard. Shortly afterwards, however, the bully is scared off by the appearance of Aku and Yoi, and Andrew, Jake, and Xavier appear as the Future Police, a highly advanced crew armed with Future Swords and sent to dispatch Aku and Yoi. He and Xavier seem to be in some sort of homosexual relationship, and shortly afterwards he banishes the brothers to the moon. It is unknown whether the Future Police are from their own original timeline or whether they crossed over from another dimension. They are shown in the preview for Part 2 to engage in some sort of duel with Yoi and Aku. Space Boys Andrew's incarnation in Space Boys is as Henry Skunkpickle, a force of evil feared across the galaxy and appearing as a shirtless man wearing a gimp mask, which he is never seen without. He wins his final, climactic duel with Lewis Spunk, mercilessly beating him with his Space Sword. Whatagear Solid Andrew is incarnated in the Whatagear Solid timeline as Soylid Snake, a special operations unit working for the McDonald's Corporation private military contractor. He is shown to be highly adept at both hand-to-hand and firearms combat. He is dispatched with the help of Weaboo Assembly (that dimension's version of Jake) to help stop Whataburger's Colonel Uvula (Braxton) and Texas State Representative Armstrong (Noah) from launching a nuke and, more importantly, conquering and absorbing all of the other fast food chains under Whataburger. He defeats Revolving Ockselot twice, shooting him after the second time, before going after Uvula and Armstrong directly. He discovers there was never a nuke, and that it was simply a cover for the Patty Melt, a missing link between sandwich and burger that is explained to be highly dangerous and influential. It is also revealed that Colonel Uvula is a brother-clone to Soylid Snake, and both were created from the genes of Ronald McDonald. After defeating the pair with the help of cyborg warrior Raidon, Snake discovers a conspiracy under the Lee Loo La Lee Lee La, killing the operative dispatched to collect the Patty Melt. He and Raidon then leave to an unknown fate. Gateway Into Soap's Mind In the dimension in which Gateway Into Soap's Mind is actually produced, Andrew is chosen to play Captain Price, who plays a pivotal (albeit somewhat absent) role.